


Could you be more gayish?

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Benny avoiding problems, Books, Dean not giving a flying fuck Winchester, Homophobia, Library, M/M, Plants, SEE THE END NOTES AT EVERY CHAPTER FOR WARNINGS, Sleeping in school, Snuggling, Swearing, footballcaptain!Dean, footballplayer!Benny, free period, grumpy!Benny, math homework, more about the new students, more math homework, ps they may include spoilers, sleepy!cas, sleepy!castiel, sleepy!dean, talking in the school's hallway, two new students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny have to show the school to two new students, some students have a free period, someone catches a cold, two students whine to deaf ears; alias the life in one of Illinois' high schools <strike>...and outside of it</strike></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4692839/chapters/10713971">MAGYAR VERZIÓ</a> ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Benny have to show the school to two new students, who after receiving some new information about Dean, don't agree with him being the captain of the football team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it this spring. I got the inspiration from the title that wouldn't go away from my mind and from some accidentaly overheard conversations from my classmates. (of course that story didn't happen, I only witnessed human silliness)
> 
> It's not a part of a series but it's the 4th fic of my fanfic exercise book.  
> Here's the [first](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4433390) and the [second](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4677674) one.  
>  ~~it's written in english by me and~~  
>  beta'd by [Fantazy-Mad](http://fantazy-mad.deviantart.com/)

Dean, Benny and two new boys were talking in the school's hallway. They all were in the football team and Dean and Benny had to show the school to the new ones.

One of the new guys crunched his fingers.

'Eww' Dean started 'You really shouldn't do that'

'What?' asked the guy.

'Uhm... you know, that thing with your fingers' he started to wonder why did he even start to talk 'It's not healthy. If you do it regulary your hands are gonna shake.' 

’Who gives a shit?’

'Well... you should. Your body's health should be important.' now he was seriously wondering why the heck did he keep talking instead of saying something like "The geeks do, I was just joking" or something.

'Dude' the other new guy started 'Could you be more gay? Where the hell do you know that from?'

'My boyfriend' Dean grined.

The news bursted into laugh, Benny stayed serious and looked like he wanted to kill someone, but Dean just smiled. He looked around and yelled

'Hey, Cas!'

A dark haired boy started to walk to their direction, when he was standing next to Dean he pulled an arm around the boy's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

'Uhm...' started a new guy, surprise clearly written on his face 'uhm... what are you doing?'

'Who's this?' asked the other.

'Guys, this is Castiel, Castiel these are my new team mates.'

Cas waved a little with his free hand. The guys looked confused.

'Uhm, you're the captain of the team' said a new.

'Yup'

'And he's your... uhm...?'

'My boyfriend, who I just told you about.'

'So you're gay... They made a faggot the captain?!'

'Actually I'm bi but I don't think that matters to you'

The new guys walked away quickly with disgusted looks on their faces, though they didn't say a single word. It might had something to do with Benny sending them a 'shut-the-fuck-up-or-I'll-cut-your-throats' look

'I love breaking the new ones in sooo much' left a satisfied sigh Dean's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~WARNINGS~**
> 
> Homophobia is tagged, there's no need to be warned about anything else. Please let me know if I'm wrong.
> 
> **~o~**


	2. The Free Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have a free period, so as always, they spend their short free time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter I didn't have any free time, and when I kinda did I swear I was working on this (writing, translating etc).
> 
> Anyway unfortunately it's unbeta'd (and I'm still looking for a beta)
> 
> Title by [Fantazy Mad](http://fantazy-mad.deviantart.com/). I mean she translated it. ~~If the thing when you don't have a class between classes (like you have math, then nothing for 45 minutes, then have PE) isn't called free period, tell me, or throw a brick at me or whatever, just let me know. Thanks~~

They were standing in silence in the middle of the hallway after Dean's statement.

'Oh crap' said Benny as the bell rang and other students started disappearing into the classrooms', I gotta go, I have class at the other end of school. See ya on math.' he didn't wait for an answer and he was hurrying to his locker before the end of his last sentence.

Dean and Cas were standing there, Castiel's arm around Dean's waist, Dean's arm around Cas'. They were watching as their dark haired friend ran away, then they were just standing, enjoying each other's quiet company. They didn't have class in fourth period so they had almost an hour of free time.

The hallway was well lighted  by the sunshine coming through the big brown framed windows and the walls had a bright shade of yellowish orange. The walls also had colorful posters, advertisments, papers with important informations on them and some pictures. There were a few autumn themed decorations too, but it being the third week of school meant there wasn't many and they were barely noticeable. Even most of the lockers were clear silver colored and sticker free since noone got the same one they had last year and just a few students had the time to decorate.  
Though the mood of fall was in the air anyway. You cannot ignore tiredness, the fresh memories of summer, suffering, new books' smell, the-oh-god-it's-only-september-yet-feeling, the cold as hell mornings but hot as heaven afternoons and the fact that you're alive even though summer vacation is over and it's not that bad.

Blue eyes were fixed on a nearby painting of Earth, and were a bit crinkled at the corners from a lazy happy smile; while green ones were slowly scanning the hall. It was empty since everyone was either on class or outside of school, enjoying their free period. They weren't allowed to leave school before 2 pm but if they weren't late from class, teachers looked away when they 'sneaked' out.  
The papers nearby were about a poetry competition, club stuff, an upcoming math survey, the school's garden re- Math! MATH HOMEWORK!

'Shit!' the curse left Dean's mouth as he remembered he had math homework to do. It wouldn't have been a big problem with any other classes but their math teacher was very srict and gave tons of homework that she did even check at the beginning of every class.

'What's the matter Dean?' Castiel asked curiously frowning, slowly looking away from the painting to look at his friend's face. There were only a few inches between their noses.

'You have math homework done?'Dean asked.

'I was planning on copying yours.'

The frickled boy sighed, his breath slightly touching the other boy's nose and upper lip.

'Then we have to do it now, math is in next period'

Castiel groaned irritably.

'C'mon' Dean laughed 'You can do math homework for once, won't be terrible.'

'Dean, it's abomination. Why to solve tons of meaningless math problems over and over again? One or two examples would be enough to learn what we have to know and I could do whatever I want to do with my free time.'

'Hey, some of us learn by exercising, kay? 'he was in a good mood even though he couldn't spend his free period with sleeping. Grumpy Cas always made him smile. Dude was adorable with his frowns, irritated tone and sometimes crossed arms. 'And you won't get away with it just 'cause you bitch about it. You'll have to work just as much as I will.'

It made the blue eyed boy groan again.

'C'mon' Dean stepped away 'I go get my stuff, you do the same, let's meet at... uhm, the library!'

'Do you even know where it is?'

Dean opened his mouth for a moment then immadietly closed it, bowed his head just a tiny bit down, opened his mouth slightly, quickly looked up to his left then to his right, then finally his gaze was fixed on Castiel. 'Sure I do' with that he turned around and walked away to the direction of his far away situated locker.

Cas was watching him 'till he disappeared at the next corner. Bowlegs wrapped in ripped jeans, above that an old grey t-shirt what was invisible from behind because it was covered by a red plaid.

Castiel turned around, and started walking to his nearby locker, black trainers quietly touching the floor. He enjoyed when the school was so peaceful and all the hallways were empty.  
He loved people. From far away. He loved watching them, loved their little kind actions towards each other, loved the small things that made them all different and special. But when he had to spend too much time with some of them, sometimes his faith in them became weaker. The rude laughs, the bullies, the not funny jokes and other things like these made him sad. These didn't happen often, especially not towards him and still he liked it better when he was watching them from far away or when he was listening to the hallway's silent. Silent can tell many things.

He reached his locker and opened its grey door. The only thing there was his bag. He didn't bother putting more of his things in there since he was probably gonna get another one nearer to Dean's. They just needed to find a student who was willing to exchange lockers.

He grabbed his bag, put it on his back and slowly closed the locker door. After its quiet 'click' he turned around, put his hands into his blue hoody's pockets and walked away.

At one of the classrooms' door he heard a yelling teacher and at another a teacher who was talking loudly but besides these nothing happened on his way to the library.

He opened the library's door and stepped inside. It was a lovely place. It was of course full of bookshelves. There were also some wooden tables and chairs. Then there were the plants. There were flowers in every colour you can imagine, tiny tree alike things and some unknown plants. The smell was always refreshing. Cas nodded to the librarian who was a girl around her early twenties. She was at one of the bookshelves categoryzing some books.  
She was always friendly, polite and a good talker. Well except when she had a headache. But fortunately it happened rarely.  
Anyway she knew the blue eyed boy well. They didn't talk every day and sometimes he just came in, they nodded to each other, then hours later he left without a word. But then there were days when they talked for one or two hours in a row.

Castiel put his bag onto the nearest table and sat down on the chair that was opposite the one that was facing the door.  
He zipped his hoody down and took it off. The tee he was wearing was black and had 'AC/DC' written on it with red letters, also it was borrowed from Dean. Well borowed if borrowing means you take someone's stuff and never give it back. Anyway, under the tee was also a long sleeved grey shirt.

As he was putting the clothing on the back of his chair, the librarian walked there and sat down on the table, legs hanging in the air, a few inches away from the floor.

'Look what I got for you' she said with a cheerful smile and put a very old looking book on the table.

'Is it...?' then he opened it and read the title 'How could you possibly receive that?' he didn't look up, he was too busy taking in the book's details; the cover, the pages, everything.

'Magic maybe' she laughed.

'I suppose you could say that'

She chuckled and went back to work.

'Hooomeeework tiiime' Dean said and put a cup of coffee in front of his boyfriend.

'Oh, thank you' he said, closed the book, put it down and cupped his hands around the coffee.

Meanwhile Dean threw his bag next to the table and sat down in the chair opposite Cas. He loved to sit in front of Cas and if that seat was facing the door, to always know who walked in, it was an awesome and comfortable seat.

He put his bag onto his lap to take the books he needed. As he put a math book on the table he looked at Cas who was taking careful slips from his probably too hot coffee.  
Dean bought it from the school's machine so it wasn't good, not even not bad, but Cas was happy anyway because the taste didn't matter to him at that moment. On the other hand the coffein in the cheap drink did.  
He was fully focused on drinking it. The plastic cup warmed his hands up and since he was holding it close to his face, it did the same to his nose and cheeks, adding a pinkish colour to his skin there.

Once the cup was empty he put it on the table. It changed since he looked at it a few minutes ago. It had books, pens, pencils and a calculator on it.

'Now, that you're ready, let's get started' the green eyed boy said, opened his blue exercise book and an orange math book, then picked a pencil up.

'How many tasks shall we do?' he opened his exercise book and chose to write with a pen.

'Uhm... the ones that are marked with red' he was busy sharpening his pencil and didn’t look up.

'But...' he started with a horrified look on his face 'this whole page is marked.'

'Well... yes' he put the sharpener down

Castiel was staring at Dean with wide eyes, while Dean started reading the first task.

'Hey, that's not that bad' the green eyed boy said 'I already know how to do the first one' he smiled victoriously then looked at task two' Though I dunno how to solve this one.'

Cas leaned closer to read through the short text, then said

'I know that.'

'Awesome!'

'I don't think so'

'Why...?'

'Because it'll be 2 pages long'

'Arrrgghh, we won't even have the time to finish this shit' he sighed and read through task one again 'Kay, so we know that 'a' is...

~o~

The bookshelves were full of new and old books. Some of them were garish and colorful  
while the others were worn or just simply had a very light color.  
A book with bright red cover and yellow letters, another one with red and black cover and white letters, next to it three light blue covered ones with black letters.  
They were too far away; the titles and the writers' names were unreadable.  
A plant had some of its leaves hanging down before the books. It had both dark and very bright leaves. Sunshine glinted on some of them. There were a few tiny flowers at some of the leaves. They were yellowish pink and at the-

'Dean!'

The freckled boy startled, jumped up a little and made a weird noise.

'Uhm, what?' he asked and looked innocently into Cas' ocean blue eyes.

'You weren't listening' they were done with five tasks but they still had a lot to do and they only had zirka 25 minutes untill math. He was still somewhat tired but also he started feeling the effect of coffein.

'YesIwas!' he tried to be believable but failed entirely. Cas was staring at him with a bitch-please expression on his face. 'Okay, I wasn't' he sighed 'So what was it?'

~o~

The white plastic cup was slowly rolling to its right, to its left, to its right and so on as a pencil was poking and pushing it. Inside the cup was a few drops of brown liquid moving as the cup was rolling.  
Suddenly the cup stopped. Not so far from it was a brown circle made out of the same liquid that was inside the cup.  
The pencil, grown bored of the cup, moved to the circle, breaking its form, drawing things without any sense.

'DeanDeanDean!' the blue eyed boy was totally under the coffee's affect. He either wanted to save the world or collapse into a bed. Anyway homework was keeping him busy, not leaving time for him to try to make this decision. And later on math he wasn't gonna have the chance to make it, he was probably going to fall asleep after the first five minutes.

'Yes?' the frickled boy was resting his head in his left palm, staring at the cup he was 'playing' with. His hair was just as messy as Castiel's usually was.

'We must finish homework! You're not allowed to sleep!'

The frickled boy's answer was a deep groan.

'Come on Dean! This one isn't even hard, the equation is right here in the book' he pointed at a page with his pen.

Dean slowly lifted up his head and looked at the book.

'Oh, right' his face lit up like someone's who finally understood the meaning of life', I know it!'

'So how many?' he was happy he finally had Dean's full attention.

'Idon'tknow'

Now it was Cas who groaned.

'Sorry Cas' he said as he put his head on the table and layed his arms there too 'I just cannot fucking concentrate. Mrs. Johnson will eat us whole.'

His voice was muffled because his right arm was in front of his face but the librarian who was walking past behind him with a heap of books in her arms, heard it anyway.

'Wait' she stopped at the end of their table 'Mrs. Johnson is your math teacher?'

'Yes' Dean groaned

'But she's not in school today'

'WHAT?' the green eyed boy almost fell off of his chair as he sat up straight.

'Is it true?' Castiel asked just as much excited as the freckled boy.

'Yes' she chuckled 'She's ill, won't be in school for a few days.

'Yass! YASSS!' Dean stood up quickly and started tossing his stuff into his bag 'Fucking yas! Fucking thanks! Fricky-fucking hallelujah!'

'...Dean you're packing my things into your bag too'

'Fucking don't care'

Castiel shrugged and layed his upper body down on the table as his boyfriend did before.  
He heard Dean packing the books and other things, then a loud thod, then footsteps, then finally the creak of the chair next to him.  
Shirts and shoulders brushing,  
hands and fingers touching  
two tired boys were sleeping  
a librarian was giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~WARNINGS~**
> 
> Everything's tagged.
> 
>  **~o~**


	3. Adam and Andrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know the new boys, also Dean and Cas are still very sleepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am _very_ sorry for being this late, I'll explain the reason at the end note.
> 
> Also I know lots of you don't like OCs, but please forgive me for these two(aka Adam and Andrew), I cannot help they stuck with me. Good news for you that besides this one they will only have one more scene and it will be with a SPN character and it'll be a kinda important scene. They won't disappear afterwards but they won't get so much attention.
> 
> it's unbeta'd because I still don't have a beta.  
> And the credits for the new boy's look go to [Fonetti](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonetti/pseuds/Fonetti)
> 
> 'hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter!
> 
> p.s. the drawing of Adam and Andrew are made by me

 

While Benny was on his way to class, Dean and Cas were standing next to each other, Adam (the finger crunching boy) and Andrew (his twin brother) were slowly walking in the hallway, students and teachers passing by them. Sometimes people accidentally bumped into their backpacks or shoulders but they didn't seem to mind it. They were trying to not to be in people's way but it was nearly impossible.

'You think he said the truth?'

Andrew asked as the hallway became quieter. Almost every student got to class.

'I dunno, I guess yes, but really? The captain is gay?' he blew some air up into his face as trying to get away his longish hair from his forehead. 'and acts like this in the middle of school?' his light brown hair reached his eyebrows, the attempt was useless 'Dunno, maybe they were just pranking on us, pff dunno.'

'I meant the finger crunching thing.'

'Ooh... dunno.'

'What class do we have now?'

'I have drama in classroom 111, you have free period.'

'You want me to walk you to the classroom?'

'What, like I can’t walk by myself?' he bumped into his brother's shoulder making him step aside.

'Or you just forget how to walk' he mirrored the shoulder bumping.

'Just because you learned how to walk a week before I did doesn't mean I'm gonna forget how to walk, you butt.' he stopped at the door of the drama class.

Andrew needed three seconds to realize they were at the right door. 'Here we are lil' bro' he said as nothing happened ', be safe, get good grades and phone numbers' then he whispered 'for me'

'Yeah, suure'

Andrew was watching as Adam got into the room and closed the door behind him.  
He had way more than half an hour of free time. He had no idea what to do. Were they allowed to leave school? If not, where was he supposed to be? His teammates, Bradley(?) and Dilan(?) must have told them but he forgot it, or wasn't even listening.  
He walked up to a trophea cabinet and used its glass as a mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighed and walked away.  
Knowing almost no one and having nothing do to for almost an hour is crap, and tiring. He didn't even know what his next class was going to be.  
He searched through his bag for his very new schedule but didn't find it. After he packed his stuff back into his bag he spent his free time with wondering around in school.  
Not long before the end of class he found the library. He stepped inside.  
The first thing he noticed was the plants. _Lots of plants. Everywhere. Wow._  
The second thing he noticed were the two boys sleeping at a nearby table, and that the librarian wasn't at her desk.  
The boys seemed familiar to him. He went closer and noticed that they were holding hands, and then that one of them was the football captain.

'Ehm, sorry, can I... uhm, can you help me?' he stuttered and gently grabbed the light brown haired boys shoulder. He and the other boy were sitting so close to each other, that the dark haired boy must have felt it too. But he just groaned while the captain slowly raised his head and looked at Andrew.

'Ah, you? Whadya want?' he was still holding his boyfriend's hand, and noticed that Andrew was desperately trying to not stare at their hands. He became grumpier.

'Uhm, is it true? What you said earlier?' he felt so awkward with the football captain staring at him. With this whole situation. He was begging to himself to not to blush.

The brown haired boy turned fully around. He looked _very_ mad.  
'What? That Cas and I are together? Do you have a problem with it?!'

'I.. I just- I meant the finger crunching thing.'

'...What?'

'You said it was bad for your health... Why did you think I was talking about you guys?'

'Because earlier you were being an ass 'bout it'

Andrew looked down and started to star at his hands.

The dark haired boy broke the awkward silence by leaning close to the football captain and whispered

'Dean, don't be hard on him, it's his first day here'

'But Cas he-'

' **Dean** , first day'

'Ahh, kay'

Cas kissed Dean on the cheek, then went back to sleep.

Dean looked at Andrew with a forced smile on his face

'So, what did ya want?'

'Ehm, I was wondering if you might know what my next class is gonna be. I know it's stu-'

'Math.'

Andrew's surprise was clearly written on his face.

'Long story short' he looked pretty proud as he started explaining' Since you have football practice in the afternoon, you have the same math teacher as almost the rest of the team.'

'So next class is math'

'Yup' he thought about not telling him that Mrs. Johnson was ill so the boy would wait for her in class, but changed his mind' and also it's not. Teacher is missing.

'Oh, I see. Thanks!' he was thinking for a second 'Uh, what should I do?'

'What ya mean?'

'I mean now. In free period? Can I leave school or is there a place I'm supposed to go now?'

Dean felt the urge again to prank the boy. But changed his mind. Again.

'No dude, you can go wherever you want to. Just get back to next class in time.'

'Really?' he laughed.

'Yeah, really.' he smiled but it looked more like a grimace.

'Cool. Ahm, thanks...am...'

'Dean'

'Yeah, Dean, I knew it. Thanks, bye'

He awkwardly walked out of the library. At least he got to know their names, what his next class was going to be and what he was allowed to do. Anyway, he still didn't know the truth about the finger thing. He sighed, and thought about how it was gonna be a long day.

Inside the library after the door closed, Dean turned to his boyfriend.

'Hey, what do you wanna do?'

Cas looked up at him

'Sleeping would be great'

Dean laughed and patted Castiel on the shoulder.

'Good' he yawned 'Let's find a more comfortable place'

They grabbed their stuff, said bye to the librarian and stepped out into the corridor. Meanwhile forth period ended and the hallways were crowded.

 

At the lockers they met a girl who told them that their math teacher was missing and gave them two papers the teacher sent everyone.

'Really?' Dean sighed and leaned against the wall 'She's home, ill and still has the energy to give us homework?!'

'Dean, some of us learn by practicing'

The freckled boy just groaned.

'Hey, what's wrong Dean?' Benny asked as he stepped next to them.

'Have you seen these?' Dean showed the papers into Benny's hands.

'Whoa, what are these?'

'Homework for next math class'

'Ewww!' he threw them back to his friend and started to walk away.

'You cannot run away from it' he yelled after him.

'Don't care, still gonna try to' he yelled back.

Dean grinned, and looked at the very sleepy Castiel. He grabbed him by the arm and drew him to his locker. After putting all of their stuff in it they went to one of the boys' changing rooms. It was barely used because it was too far away from the PE classroom, and most people were lazy. Also it wasn't locked since no one left their stuff in there.

'Ahh, purfect' Dean sighed and closed his eyes as he layed down on a bench*. He spread his arms as he was waiting for Cas to join in, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see what was wrong. 'What? Are you shy now?' he grinned.

Cas' answer was quickly laying -almost jumping- on top of Dean, pushing all air out of both of their lungs.

'Whoa there budy' he caughed 'Hey, what's that in your pants?'

'The hard thing that is pressed against you? My keys. I was thinking about putting them aside, before laying on you but you were impatient.' he buried his face in his boyfriends shoulder.

'Sleep tight' Dean said before kissing Castiel's neck, then he closed his eyes and relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~WARNINGS~**
> 
> Everything's tagged.
> 
> **~o~**
> 
> So the first reason is that in September and October I had no free time. Then I had lots of free time, but because I wasn't feeling well and I never could bring myself to write anything.  
> Anyway, thanks to two hungarian readers*, who left lots of comments for me, my willing to write came back. And I'm very glad and I'd like to thank them again for taking the time and writing comments! :) I swear I kept smiling when I sat down to translate this chapter, and I enjoyed doing it. Also thank you for everyone who reads my fics, and/or leaves kudos, and especially thank you for those who leave comments! You all brighten my life!
> 
> The second reason is that I wanted to write about Adam and Andrew _so_ bad, but also I know how some of you are with OCs, so I didn't know what to do.
> 
> **~About the next chapter~**
> 
> I know this one doesn't include lots of 'action', but the next one probably will.  
> I'm trying to bring it asap, but there's a birthday party happining tomorrow, and I have lots of stuff to work on bc of that (so I may disappear for 2-3 days), also I'm graduating from informatics in May, and I should study a lot (heh), so I don't know when and how the next chapter will arrive. I'm sorry!
> 
> _*[SassyMeg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg) and Lexy (who isn't registered here)_


End file.
